Aftermath
by PurpleSealion2
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/ONESHOT/SLASH! "O que? Então você acha que quando a primavera chega, as pessoas ficam tão chapadas com a merda do romance-meloso, que elas não vão assaltar umas as outras?"


**Título:** Aftermath

**Autor: **Cosmic

**E-mail: **bananacosmicgirl hotmail . com

**Home Page: **www . cosmic universe . net

**Journal: **banana cosmic . livejournal . com

**Tradutor:** Purplesealion2  
**Fandom: **House  
**Gênero:** Slash (Relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, não leia!)  
**Censura****: **PG-13 (K+)  
**Palavras****: **1 897 (1 889 no original em inglês)  
**Pairing/Ship:** House/Wilson  
**Spoilers: **Nenhum  
**Disclaimer do Autor: **Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações do seriado "House M.D.", criado e pertencente a NBC/Universal, David Shore e outros. Nenhum dinheiro está sendo ganho e nenhum copyright ou trademark está incluído.**  
****Disclaimer do Tradutor: **Essa história foi criada e pertence à Cosmic, não a mim. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro traduzindo-a e nenhum copyright está incluído.

**Teaser:** "O que? Então você acha que quando a primavera chega, as pessoas ficam tão chapadas com a merda do romance-meloso, que elas não vão assaltar umas as outras?"

**Link para Original: **www . cosmic universe . net / nw / myfics / house / aftermath . php

~ GHxJW ~

"Primavera deveria ser legal."

"O que? Então você acha que quando a primavera chega, as pessoas ficam tão chapadas com a merda do romance-meloso, que elas não vão assaltar umas as outras?"

Wilson direcionou a House um olhar, mesmo que o impacto tenha sido amenizado pelo fato da área ao redor de seu olho estar rapidamente ficando roxo azulado, ou talvez roxo enegrecido. House não conseguiu decidir.

"Eu só estava andando para a casa, cuidando da minha vida." Wilson disse. "Então, por que eu?"

"É, porque assaltos geralmente só acontecem com pessoas desagradáveis que metem o nariz onde não são chamadas."

Wilson rolou os olhos e depois estremeceu, porque o movimento doía. "Se esse fosse o motivo, você seria assaltado todos os dias."

"Oh, ai." House disse, fingindo estar magoado.

Ele limpou a área ao redor do olho de Wilson com uma gaze, e depois continuou pelo nariz e boca, onde tudo estava ensangüentado. A camisa já havia sido descartada e jogada no lixo; Wilson dissera a House em termos incertos que ele nunca mais usaria aquilo de novo. House achou que era um desperdício de espaço guardar uma camisa que ninguém usaria, mesmo que o espalhador de sangue não tenha ficado _tão_ mal nela.

Ainda assim, seu coração acelerara quando ele abriu a porta para encontrar Wilson, machucado e ensangüentado, do lado de fora.

"'Tá muito ruim?" Wilson perguntou.

House olhou para ele como um todo, o olho escurecido e o nariz ensangüentado, e o machucado em suas costelas, e ele se perguntou por que ele achou que a imagem patética era um pouco bonitinha.

"Você vai estar perseguindo garotas logo, logo." House disse.

"Mulheres." Wilson disse. "Você é quem persegue garotas de dezessete anos."

"Ela me perseguiu, não o contrário." House disse.

"É, e você realmente disse pra ela não fazer isso."

"Você é pior que o Grilo Falante," House murmurou.

"Obrigado," Wilson disse, como se achasse que era algo para se orgulhar.

"Você tá bem para ir," House disse, se levantando. Sua perna doeu, e ele a massageou para o sangue voltar a circular.

Wilson se ajeitou no sofá, tocando seu próprio rosto cuidadosamente.

"Eu não acho que você tenha um espelho, você tem?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não acho que você possa passar cinco minutos sem olhar pra si mesmo, você pode?"

Wilson o encarou. "Sabe, eu acabei de ser assaltado. Você podia demonstrar alguma simpatia."

"Você me conhece?" House perguntou.

Ainda assim, ele se aproximou de Wilson. Uma parte dele quis confortá-lo, mas essa parte foi esmagada pela que gritou "Você não tem nenhuma idéia de como confortar as pessoas". Ele não confortava; Esse era o forte do Wilson. Wilson era quem conseguia fazer as pessoas dizerem "Obrigado" depois de dar uma sentença de morte. House era quem geralmente conseguia um soco na cara, não diferente do que Wilson tinha recebido do assaltante.

"Você está bem," House disse. "Ou vai estar. Tome uma aspirina, vá para cama. Você vai se parecer com um guaxinim por alguns dias, e depois vai estar pronto para encontrar sua ex-esposa número quatro. Ou cinco. Qual é agora?"

Wilson o encarou novamente no final do seu pequeno discurso. "Você é um ótimo amigo, House."

"Não soou muito honesto," House disse.

"Não, todo mundo mente," Wilson disse.

Ele começou a se dirigir a porta, mas seus movimentos eram lentos e atrasados quando ele pegou seu casaco. Segurou-o nos dedos quando se virou para House, rosto sincero e talvez um pouco amedrontado. Era um olhar que House raramente havia visto em Wilson.

"Posso ficar aqui essa noite?"

House levantou uma sobrancelha. "Medo do escuro agora?"

Wilson estudou o chão e suspirou. "Esquece."

Ele começou a vestir o casaco, estremecendo quando suas costelas machucadas protestaram contra o movimento.

House deu seu suspiro decisivo e com um rolar de olhos, ele disse, "Certo. Fique. Mas você vai fazer o café da manhã. Com aquelas suas panquecas."

Wilson sorriu ligeiramente, e tirou seu casaco mais uma vez. House sentou-se no sofá e depois de um tempo Wilson se juntou a ele. A TV mostrava uma das muitas temporadas de Scrubs, que House acompanhava, principalmente por causa do Faxineiro e Dr Cox.

Pelo fim do episódio, House olhou para Wilson. As pálpebras do último haviam se fechado e ele estava dormindo, respirações leves vindo pela boca ligeiramente aberta. Seu queixo descansava em seu peito, e ele se parecia com um pequeno garoto espancado, com os machucados.

Um impulso de proteção passou por House quando ele pensou o que ele gostaria de fazer com o merda que tinha feito isso com Wilson; o cara que tinha arrumado um lugar para o medo no olhar dele. Wilson podia não ser sempre tão bom e perfeito como ele queria que o resto do mundo pensasse que ele era, mas ele não deveria ficar com medo.

Wilson acordou por reflexo quando sua cabeça escorregou e olhou em volta, um pouco desorientado, primeiro para a TV e depois para House. Ele piscou devagar.

"Ok," House disse, suspirando. "Nós vamos para a cama. Não podemos deixar que você perca seu sono de beleza."

"Você não precisa," Wilson disse. "Eu estou bem, tá cedo."

House já estava se levantando. Wilson parecia cansado, não só pelo dia agitado, mas por trabalhar muito e por estar tempo o suficiente sem dormir. Ele estava ali para dormir, ele podia realmente dormir, em vez de ficar cochilando na frente da TV.

Eles escovaram os dentes, de um modo muito estranho e confortável que fazia parecer que eles eram mais do que amigos, mais do que um cara ajudando o outro. Wilson ficou atrás de House, escovando preguiçosamente, e House o assistiu pelo espelho.

Wilson tornou o sofá numa cama desconfortável, e House se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Tomando um Vicodin, ele se cobriu e tentou dormir.

Duas horas depois, quando House estava em algum lugar entre acordado e dormindo, a porta do quarto abriu. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, House assistiu e ouviu a forma com que Wilson se moveu silenciosamente até a cama, deitando ali. O lado da cama abaixou quando Wilson se sentou, e depois mudou de novo, quando ele deitou.

Wilson inspirou profundamente, se ajeitando na cama, mesmo que não estivesse debaixo das cobertas. Ele parecia relaxar ao expirar, a cama movendo novamente.

"Você vai se resfriar sem um cobertor."

Wilson se sobressaltou e sentou.

"O que? Você achou que eu não notaria o corpo morno de um humano na minha cama?" House perguntou.

"Eu-eu-eu só, uh," Wilson gaguejou. House não podia ver seu rosto no escuro, mas ele tinha quase certeza que os olhos de Wilson estavam arregalados e encarando a porta, se perguntando se ele poderia escapar.

Wilson estremeceu, e House suspirou. "Pára de choramingar. Só entre debaixo das cobertas antes que você pegue um resfriado e fique ainda mais patético."

"Eu não estou patético." Wilson disse, em algo que poderia ter sido uma tentativa de ataque, mas falhou miseravelmente e só ressaltou seu estado lamentável. Ele não entrou embaixo das cobertas.

"Então, o que você está fazendo na minha cama?" House perguntou, se sentando.

"Eu não sei," Wilson disse. "Eu só quis-"

"O que?"

Wilson olhou para ele; mesmo no escuro, House pôde sentir seu olhar.

"Proximidade," Wilson disse calmamente.

House o encarou. "Você é um idiota."

"Você também," Wilson disse. "Você prendeu uma faca na tomada, eu rastejei até a sua cama. Nós estamos bem em cima na escala de idiotices."

"Eu não tento me aproximar de alguém que é emocionalmente impossibilitado," House disse arrogantemente.

"Você não tenta isso porque é você que é o emocionalmente impossibilitado," Wilson retrucou, inclinando-se um pouco para mais perto de House. "Realmente, você devia se chamar de emocionalmente morto."

"Melhor do que _todo_ emocional, como você."

"Eu só gosto de falar dos meus sentimentos às vezes," Wilson disse.

"Você é uma _garotinha_."

"E você é um merda."

House estava quase respondendo quando os lábios de Wilson cobriram os seus. O tempo parou completamente, assim como os seus corpos, congelados no momento. Até mesmo a mente de House estava em branco.

Wilson se afastou, seus olhos arregalados.

House o encarou, tentando fazer seu cérebro voltar a funcionar.

"Bem," ele disse finalmente, quando passou tempo suficiente para ser óbvio que Wilson não iria dizer nada. "Esse é um jeito de acabar com argumentos."

Ele teve a sensação de que Wilson estava corando, e uma parte dele quis acender as luzes e ver isso. Ele não o fez.

"Certamente explica muito," House disse. "O cabelo, e os jantares, e os olhares, e o-"

"Que olhares?" Wilson perguntou, aparentemente achando coragem para falar mais uma vez.

"Os olhares," House disse. "Para mim. Olhos sonhadores. Olhos de adolescentes apaixonadas."

"Eu não te olho assim," Wilson disse.

"Sim, você olha." House disse.

"Nu-uh," Wilson disse.

"Um modo de mostrar maturidade," House respirou ruidosamente.

Wilson estava quieto por uns segundos, e depois perguntou, "Por que você não está me chutando?"

"Por que eu deveria?" House perguntou.

"Eu acabei de te beijar."

House deu de ombros. "Acontece. Você vai fazer isso de novo?"

Wilson o encarou. "Você não está-- puto? Horrorizado? Ofendido?"

House deu de ombros de novo. Agora que ele teve tempo para processar isso, ele achou que o beijo tinha sido até bom. Não que tenha sido longo o bastante para julgá-lo, e tinha tido pouca ação - precisava de um pouco de língua, movimento, alguma coisa a mais do que um rápido tocar de lábios. Mas ainda, o que havia acontecido tinha sido bom. E, aliás, beijar Wilson provavelmente fazia mais sentido do que contratar prostitutas. Ele gostava de Wilson, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse pensado se ele gostava-gostava do Wilson. Não era algo que ele iria parar pra refletir antes.

Ele decidiu tentar refletir tudo de uma vez - era um quebra-cabeça, e querer resolver quebra-cabeças sempre foi o forte de House.

Ele puxou Wilson para outro beijo. Wilson estava obviamente chocado com isso, porque os lábios dele ficaram firmes contra os de House - pelo menos até House correr sua língua levemente pelo lábio inferior de Wilson, no ponto que Wilson começou a reagir, virando sua cabeça delicadamente para dar mais acesso a House, e permitindo que a língua dele se aventurasse em sua boca.

Eles se afastaram e Wilson parecia sem ar, não diferente do que House sentia.

Wilson estremeceu de novo, e House empurrou uma parte da coberta para ele. "Vamos. Debaixo das cobertas agora."

"Sim, mamãe."

"Eu realmente espero que você não beije a sua mãe desse jeito," House disse.

Wilson tinha provavelmente corado de novo, e House deitou-se na cama atrás dele. Era um pouco estranho dividir a cama com alguém; Fazia anos desde que alguém havia ficado ali por mais tempo do que algumas horas.

Wilson se ajeitou e sua cabeça acabou descansando no peito de House, um braço largado sobre o estômago de House.

"Você tá _abraçando_¹," House disse.

"É." Wilson disse. "Lide com isso."

House pensou em algumas respostas espirituosas, mas nenhuma delas deixou sua boca. Era realmente bom ter Wilson perto, onde House sabia que ele estava seguro - de tudo menos de House, pelo menos. Ele sentiu suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas com o sono. Ele se deixou dormir, porque, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele estava curioso pelo que o novo dia traria.

Ele sorriu quando Wilson murmurou contra seu peito, "Primavera não é tão ruim no final das contas."

Fim.

~ GHxJW ~

¹ no original, cuddling: abraçar ternamente.

**N/T:** Espero que tenham gostado. Vou traduzir os comentários para autora, então, não esqueçam de deixar umzinho aí! :D


End file.
